


Star Wars: A New Order

by Jardsard



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jardsard/pseuds/Jardsard
Summary: I was driven mad by the lack of characterization in Rise of Skywalker so I wrote an alternative episode IX: A New Order. I believe that it is a more cohesive ending to the sequel trilogy than RoS, which fails at every opportunity to feel like an satisfying ending to the two previous movies.Its more of a beat sheet / script treatment than a full story but I still like to imagine that this is how the trilogy really ended.





	Star Wars: A New Order

**STAR WARS EPISODE IX: A NEW ORDER**

Rey is Force Training with Leia who says some mystical prerecorded shit- she ends up on a Cliffside, alone. Across the distance she sees Kylo, in the throne room. He orders his generals to stop using slave labor for stormtroopers. No more kidnappings “Who else will we be able to brainwash to do our bidding?” “No brainwashing. People will fight for the First Order because we will build great things for them that are not super-weapons.”

“You’re nothing like your grandfather.“ Ren Force chokes him. “No, my grandfather was a henchman. I am the supreme leader.”

“Long live the supreme leader”.

He senses Rey and orders everyone to leave. She comes forward in the room now.

“Are you doing this? To show me you’re using the first order for good? The ends justify the means? The soldiers who enforce your rule will no longer be pressed into service and that means I should rule with you now?

“This isn’t me. The invitation, however, is still open.”

“This is not the good that I see in you, it’s only the bad wearing a disguise. I will never join you”  
  


“Then so be it. You will always be my enemy, and I will destroy you upon sight.”

“May the Force be with you.”

“May the Force be with you.”

She disappears from the throne room- back on her training planet, she races back towards Leia. We pan up from the planet and zoom out into the stars

ICONIC THEME MUSIC

OPENING CRAWL:

**STAR WARS**

THE DEAD SPEAK! The resistance has discovered a message from Palpatine- but it’s in Sith, a forbidden language among the Jedi and unknown to most non Jedi. The Resistance works to decode the message while the dastardly Kylo Ren, intent on his supreme rule- is on a mission to make sure it is never translated. Meanwhile, a connection has resurged between Kylo and Rey. Are they bonded by the Force and Fate, or could this mean the return of Snoke?

\-----

Finn, Rose Poe and Rey sneak onto a cool planet- there are stormtrooper checkpoints everywhere- so Finn Poe Chewy and BB8 distract them with the big dumb hunk of ship, the millennium falcon, while Rey, Rose C-3PO and R2D2 sneak to into an apartment filled with tech. Who owns all this stuff? Who else but DJ and his buddy Babu Frik

DJ will help translate the message – for a price obviously. Rose knows this and hands over a pile of credits. “Small donations for the cause” she says.

\-----

Kylo is alerted to any sign of the falcon and follows them to the planet. Kylo shoots down the falcon. The crew narrowly escapes in the other ship after Rey briefly has a showdown with Kylo- Babu and DJ in toe- but the falcon is left behind. A shadowy figure finds the Falcon.

\-----

DJ explains they can rewrite 3PO’s programming but he needs a memory wipe- r2d2 can back up his memory drives but his storage units are notoriously unreliable. We’ll get to work, the message should be decoded by the time they get back. In case he doesn’t make it C3PO says goodbye to his new friends- just kidding, he complains because he’s always getting the short end of the stick because that’s what C3PO would do because he’s a fussy mess. Chewie holds him down.

\-----

Rey receives a message from Kylo Ren, and a location. “Come to me and I will explain everything.“

\-----

They arrive back on the base where Rey receives her training. They deliver the message to General Leia who is SICK WITH SPACE DISEASE- she listens alone and is devastated by what she hears. She vows to take the message to her grave.

\-----

DJ and Babu Frik try to leave but they are detained because they will probably sell off rebel information to the first order. “We want you to work for us, and we can pay you. You understand that we can’t let you leave right?” and DJ says “Sure, it’s just business” and Babu Frik babbles like a maniac.

\-----

Rey and Finn deliberate on what to do next. No Sith message, nothing to go on, Rey goes to Kylo to work out some kind of deal or fight him. Finn warns it might be a trap, obviously, but she goes anyway. “May the Force be with you”

\-----

Finn and Poe visit recruitment- there are plenty of fresh recruits for the resistance- they ask questions about what it’s like to fight with Luke Skywalker and give candid answers- they are celebrities. “We have enough for a battle or two, but we can’t afford any more casualties.” They go off to do some recruitment – a former stormtrooper and a war hero team up to get ppl involved in the resistance, but they have to avoid the stormtroopers. Finn can’t help but feel that the force is with the new generation of rebels. Poe, bewildered, “YOU have a feeling?” Is Finn Force Sensitive?

\-----

Cut to the shadowy figure on the Falcon. He stalks the ship, somehow boots up the computer. “OK, let’s access those memory logs” he says. For the faithful of ear, you can recognize the voice of Lando Calrissian. You see conversations from the last few years- Han, Chewy Rey and Finn finding the ship, and the events up until now. He like the viewer is catching up on the story. We see his face, he’s in awe at what he’s seeing, his old friends back to take on the first order. “I might be getting long in the years, but there has to be something ol’ Lando can do.”

\-----

Rey storms Kylo’s location, he’s ready for her.

“Rule with me, Rey. You are the light that guides me, I need you.”

“I am the light that vanquishes the Dark. I can’t join you.

“Why not?”  
  


“Don’t you understand? You destroyed a populated star system, and your own father with only a hint of remorse”

“I’ve decided to let the past go. My father, my uncle, my mother, my grandfather. Kylo Ren. These people no longer define me. I’m just Ben.”

“No… Ben’s still in there.”

“Perhaps it’s time for you to let the past go as well. Your parents”

“My parents were no one.”

“They were… but search your feelings. You know there’s more to the story than that.”

“You lied to me.”

“No.”

“Tell me who my parents are before I kill you”

They fight

“If you kill me now you will never find out where you came from.”

“I am Rey. I came from Jakku and I’m here to take down Kylo Ren of the first order to save the galaxy from tyranny.”

“If you strike me down you will ruin the reform I’ve been able to accomplish from within the system.

“I don’t want to reform the first order, I want to dismantle it!”

They fight more.

“You really want to know? You want me to tell you your daddy is luke skywalker? Your aunt is the great general Leia Organa? You already know who you’re ancestor is, you’re just afraid to as”

Rey, in anger, shoots force lighting at Kylo.

She does know. “Palpatine” she whispers.

She misses her target who bends the lightning away from himself- the beam is reflected and hits Chewie, who had been traveling with Rey. It seems like he’s toast.

Ben watches as Rey cries for Chewbacca. He does not intervene. To his surprise, Rey heals Chewbacca.

She realizes what she has done- she has the power to wound as well as to heal.

Ben is gone. Rey and Chewie are alone.

\-----

Finn Poe and Rose deliberate over how to inspire the Galaxy- Luke’s last stand has inspired a generation but the recruitments are not coming in fast enough. Talk of sending out another message to our allies. “We already sent a message out across the galaxy. It failed. Are we going to do it again?”  
  


DJ and Babu Frik laugh – “ What are you laughing at?” “Your allies are not coming, they never were and they never are.”

“What makes you say that?”

“You took down the empire and the first order rose. You took down starkiller base but your forces were wiped out in the process. You’ve lost this war, If you come back to win again you’ll be crushed the next time. People of this Galaxy are tired of this endless war, except the soldiers and businessmen of course.”

Rose- “I have an idea. I think we’re being too limited in scope. Can you help us send a message out- to the universe?”

Babu Frik laughs and babbles- “What is he saying?”

DJ responds “More or less…. Now we’re talking”

\-----

Rey wanders on the planet with Chewie. She can’t stop apologizing.

“I don’t know what to do. I feel like the force lead me here, but it’s not because of Kylo Ren. But I don’t know this place. I’m lost.”

Luke Appears

“Force lightning eh? Next time watch where you point that thing. Chewbacca is part of the family.”

Rey- “I just felt so much rage toward Kylo, his evil deeds, his self righteousness. I know why you wanted to kill him. But I still see love buried inside him.”

“A mother’s love is strong.”

“He thinks I am his savior, but I don’t know if I can save him. He’s buried himself so deep in his grandfather’s story. He still believes in the Empire. I came to this planet with the same sensation that drew me to the darkness on the jedi island. There’s pure dark power here somewhere… I fear if Ben finds it he’ll be lost forever.”

“When you flocked to the darkness on the island… I misjudged you. I saw the flirtation with darkness as unforgivable, but I see now- A single flame can illuminate the darkness and reverse it. I thought as long as there are jedi there will be sith, but I see now, it is as it always is… there is only the force, and the Jedi are its monks. What that means now, or in 100 years is up to us. We must study the dark as well as the light. Only by knowing sickness, can we try to heal it”

“Kylo Ren isn’t a sickness.”

“No, but Snoke is. Ben Solo was a good but conflicted kid looking for a father figure, Snoke turned him into Kylo Ren, gave him delusions of grandeur, told him he was fulfilling his true purpose while turning him into a puppet of the first order.”

“But Kylo killed Snoke. He’s Supreme Leader now.”

“Are you sure? Snoke resurrected the first order, put Kylo Ren on the throne… His legacy will far outlive his life. How do you know this wasn’t his plan all along?”

“I can’t know anything for sure anymore.”  
  


“Then maybe, just listen, and the force will show you the way. Ben Solo can still be reached.” He disappears…

\-----

Cut to LEIA lying on the bed. “Leia” luke whispers. “Show Ben the light.”

Leia whispers “Ben…. Han….”

\-----

Kylo Ren walks along the same planet as Rey. He too feels like the force drew him to this planet, he walks with purpose across the landscape, but his anger bleeds through. He has no idea what he’s looking for.

“You always were a loner. That one you got from me.”

“You’ve done bad deeds. You’ve killed people.”

Half-heartedly- “In self defense… ish”

  
“Yet you will be celebrated for your legacy. People love you, but you’re scum.”

“Son, it’s not about what you’ve done… it’s about what you do.”  
  
“I am reforming the first order”

“You are worrying about your own legacy. When I came for Luke back in the old days, I wasn’t worried about my damn self, although I should have been. I came back for my friends… and family.”

I have no friends… or family. He attempts to stab Han again, it slides right through, Han is unaffected.

“Family isn’t something you choose kid. It’s like the force… it surrounds us and binds us.”

Han disappears. (So does Leia) Ben screams.

“WHERE ARE YOU? You’ve hidden yourself…. I KNOW YOU’RE THERE! SHOW YOURSELF”

\-----

Finn Poe and Rose deliberate as DJ and Babu tinker with the satellite used to send the message- They wear space suits? We’ve never seen that in star wars but what the heck. DJ and Baby come in through the airlock. 3p0 BB8 and R2d2 are also there and interject because they have fuck all else to do. 3PO finds everything hard to follow because his memory hasn’t been backed up yet, this is humorous.

“Are you sure we can send a signal beyond the outer rim? How far are we talking?”

“to the next galaxy out at least?”

“You’re not sure”

“Everything worthwhile is a gamble. That’s good business.”

“We need to amplify the signal more than that.”

Finn feels Rey- his connection with the force now hard to avoid noticing. She’s traveling on the planet, with Chewie…

\-----

Rey finds a black temple with red flair. Sith, obviously.

She goes in- a Snoke-like being sits on the throne.

“Snoke? No…”

  
“It’s good to see my grand-daughter.”  
  
“Palpatine? You’re Palpatine? And Snoke was?”  
  


“Palpatine. We are all Palpatine.”

Bodies in pods. Clones of the emperor.

“You can never strike me down, as I will arise again, as the First Order arose from the Galactic Empire. There will always be dark forces to bring order to the chaos of the universe, under my control.”

“You’re addicted to power. You must be destroyed”

She shoots lightning out towards the sedated clones- She’s holding nothing back. She breaks some machinery but it’s a warning shot.   
  
“So are you. It’s my blood. Kylo was a road bump, ultimately useless other than to bring you to me. You and I will rule the galaxy together”

“I will never join you. I’ll defeat you and an army of Snokes.”  
  
“So be it.”

She rushes in, lightsaber drawn-

Finn- still with Rey- astonished

\-----

“Rey is in trouble!” He spits out.

Time is ticking- the message must be sent- crew starts working double time.

They hyperspeed to Rey’s location outside of radar radius.

\-----

Lando commands his ragtag band of guerilla fighters- outlaws, smugglers, hard men. The empire has been down on them too, leading them to lives outside the empire- they are committed to taking down the empire after Lando whips them into fighting frenzy…. But they don’t know where to go to find the remaining Rebel forces... they have banded together but still feel lost and alone.

\-----

Rey fights the army of Snokes- force moves and flips and lightsaber swings galore… but she’s not ready. She dies.

\-----

Finn feels Rey’s death. He sends a heartfelt message out to the galaxy – He starts out with danger- Rey- an evil lost order of space wizards bent on keeping an eternal war within the galaxy. He mentions his plight as a former stormtrooper, how he was raised to kill instead of to love- how (to quote Rose)- we have to win this War by saving the things we love.

(They haven’t boosted the radio’s signal far enough yet- tho we briefly see Lando watching him via hologram.

“It’s not far enough to reach the next galaxy over”

Finn uses his force sensitivity to boost the signal. Is that something he can do? He thinks so… “How do we know if it worked? We don’t…. We have to have a little faith in the force.”

  
“What do we do now”

“We fight”

\-----

The resistance (Save DJ and babu frik. Who escape) starts fighting the army of snokes- it’s a space battle over the plaet’s atmosphere. They are fighting sith troopers- dangerous clones of the Emperor- Stormtroopers with force powers. The rebels are getting creamed.

But what’s this? Lando shows up with his guerilla army- now it’s a little more even. Maz Kenata and Co., Mandalorians, Bounty Hunters, smugglers, hackers- even DJ and Babu are back, they just needed a better ship.

Kylo Ren witnesses the destruction of Rey and the resistance- not by his hands, but by forces put into motion before he was even born, which will continue well after he has died. He storms into the Sith Temple to find Rey’s body. He heals her. They apologize to each other. Kylo agrees to stay and fight for the galaxy, and to destroy the first order. They start to fight the army of snokes, together as a team. Kylo’s life force is drained… it’s likely to be fatal. He accepts his odds and his fate. He just wants to do something good for once. He names Rey alone Supreme Leader of the first order (gets an e-signature, of course), free to disband it as she wishes. Kylo and Rey kiss. Kylo goes out fighting against the empire as Lando, shot out of the sky, crashes the Millenium Falcon into a star destroyer, taking it and the Falcon out with him.

The resistance has several more losses…. Just as all seems lost in the battle- forces never before seen emerge… The force worked! The message was sent to the next five galaxies over! Never before seen ships, aliens, and weapons show up to save the day! Turns out Love and Peace are universal. The new Resistance teams up to beat snoke’s butt- all of them.

\-----

Rey, in front of the whole first order, gives her friends medals, and disbands the first order, in favor of democracy and local elections. There’s nobody alive who can challenge her. The Military allows this- they all have families and they are tired of dealing with all the evil space wizards and giant space lasers.

\-----

Rey returns to Jakku. Having completed her mission- she has apparently looked to her former mentor for ideas. She’s going to start a school- not for Jedi, but for the “Force Sensitive.” Finn jokes that he’ll be her first student- Finn and Poe have tagged along- they discuss how to deal with civilian life. They kiss. Rose comes along too- tho we have not seen Rey and Rose together often in this trilogy, they seem to get along really well. Is romance in the air? Certainly Rey’s new school will need an Engineer to help build the facility. Luke and Leia appear as ghosts, watching over as the four friends watch the sun rise – one era ending, a new one beginning.

ICONIC THEME MUSIC

ROLL CREDITS


End file.
